


All is good

by barrelnap



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrelnap/pseuds/barrelnap
Summary: Sapnap and Dream cuddle. That's literally it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	All is good

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first fic so please be gentle （>﹏<）  
> •  
> °  
> I ship the characters of sapnap and dream not the real people  
> •  
> °  
> I believe in sapnap supremacy (✿╹◡╹)

Sapnap laid across his boyfriend's chest dramatically sighing as he stared at the tv. Some romcom from the early 2000s was playing but he wasn't paying attention, rather he was playing with the strings on Dream's lime green hoodie. He smiled in delight as Dreams soft hands played with his ravan hair, as he pulled his soft red blanket up farther across the two of them. Sapnap looked up at Dream's deep green eyes and leaned in for a kiss, giggling when the older one reached down to connect them. Two pairs of lips, soft and chapped connecting for just a few seconds. When the blond pulled away he asked "what was that for snapmap?" The younger pouted, but replied with a grin "cause I love you!" Dream kissed his boyfriends nose, wrapping his arms around him tighter and muttered "I love you too." Sapnap leaned into the blonds chest and grinned as he fell asleep, while Dream kissed his boy's raven hair once more.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, follow my twt !! @barrelnap 
> 
> have a nice day!!


End file.
